only_sense_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Sense
In 【Only Sense Online】, players are equipped with abilities called 'Senses'. A Sense is an equippable talent that exists separately from the normal equipment like weapons. While equipped, a Sense can give you a permanently active ability, allow you to use certain skills, have an effect on various actions, or provide corrections and multipliers during the game. Players may have an unlimited amount of Sense (provided they have enough Sense Point to buy them), but may only equip up to 10 at any given time.http://krytykal.org/only-sense/volume-1/prologue/ Player starts with 10 Sense Point (SP),. For every 10 levels gained in a given Sense, the players gains one free SP they can then use to buy further Senses. Higher rank Senses only start giving an SP starting at level 30. The list below is, by definition, incomplete, as we only learn of Sense as Yun does, or from the Build Data at the end of some volumes. List of senses ;terminology :══Lv?⟹ : evolution - this sense can be evolved into X. ::Note : It is possible to buy the initial Sense again after evolving it into another. :╰──lv?⟶ : derivation - this Sense is unlocked/buyable once the base sense reach that level :��,�� : fusion of 2+ Senses into one :(�� xxSP) : unlock when the player has earned a total of xx (20, 40, 60, etc) SP Weapon Senses weapons may be equipped without the Sense, but then won't deal any damage. 【Arts】 are weapon-based special attacks that consumes MP. It applies a correction to weapon attacks. 【Bow】 (1SP) ╰──lv30⟶ 【Short Bow】 (2SP) ╰──lv30⟶ 【Long Bow】 (2SP) ╰──lv30⟶ 【Compound Bow】 (?SP) ╰──lv50⟶ 【Magic Bow】 (3SP) 【Sword】 (1SP) ╰──lv30⟶ 【One-Handed Sword】 ╰──lv30⟶ 【Long Sword】 ╰──lv30⟶ 【Two-Handed Sword】 ╰──lv30⟶ 【Dual Swords】 / 【Twin Sword】 ╰──lv30⟶ 【Dagger】 【Hammer】 (1SP) ╰──lv30⟶ 【Sledgehammer】 【Spear】 (1SP) ╰──lv30⟶ 【Long Spear】 【Stick】 (1SP) ╰──lv30⟶ 【Long Stick】 ╰──lv50⟶ 【Magical Stick】 【Axe】 【Whip】 (1SP) ╰──lv30⟶ 【Connecting Sword】 (require also sword ╰──lv30⟶) 【Staff】 (1SP) ╰──lv30⟶ 【Bishop Staff】 ╰──lv30⟶ 【Long Staff】 ╰──lv30⟶ 【Wand】 【Katana】 ? 【Mace】 ? Equipment Senses Note : An armour can be equipped even without using an Armour Sense. The sense add a correction to the corresponding armour type. Note : the author is giving conflicting Sense Build views on how armour works. Taku has derived Light Armour from armour in Vol 1 (has both Armour lvl30, and light armour lvl7), but later people's Sense build data only have the higher sense (so an evolution, or an independent sense, and NOT a derived sense) ╰──lv30⟶ ? ══?⟹ ? 【Armour】 (1SP) 【Light Armour】 (?SP) 【Leather Armour】 (?SP) 【Metal Armour】 【Robe】 (+MDEF) 【garment】 (+PDEF) 【Cloth Armour】 Magic Senses Skills are magic-based attacks and support abilities. They use spells and techniques that cause a fixed, pre-determined phenomenon and cost MP. *【Magic Power】 is mandatory for accessing Magic Points and use skills/arts that consume MP. *【Magic Talent】 is mandatory for the use of magic Senses. Active 【Fire Element Talent】 (1SP) ══lv30⟹ 【Flame Element Talent】 【Water Element Talent】 (1SP) ══lv30⟹ 【Ice Element Talent】 【Wind Element Talent】 (1SP) ══lv30⟹ 【Storm Element Talent】 【Earth Element Talent】 (1SP) ══lv30⟹ 【Land Element Talent】 【Darkness Element Talent】 (1SP) ══lv30⟹ 【?】 【Light Element Talent】 (1SP) ══lv30⟹ 【?】 【Recovery Magic】 (1SP) 【Enchant】 (1SP) ══lv30⟹ 【Enchant Arts】 (3SP) Passive/Support 【Magic Talent】 (1SP) ━━lv50�� fused to 【Sorcery】 (2SP) 【Magic Power】 (1SP) ━━lv50�� ' 【Chanting reduction】 (?SP) 【Double Chanting】 (?SP) '══lv ?⟹ 【Parallel Chanting】 【Delay】 (?SP) 【MP Consumption Reduction】 (?SP) 【Meditation】 (?SP) 【Resonnance】 (?SP) add bonus magical attack, provides chain attack bonus damage correction. Stats enhancement (�� 20SP) 【Paralysis Resistance】 (1SP) ━━lv30 ┓ fused to 【Bodily Resistance】 (3SP) (�� 20SP) 【Poison Resistance】 (1SP) ━━lv30 ┫�� ' (�� 20SP) 【Sleep Resistance】 (1SP) '━━lv30 ┫�� (�� 20SP) 【Stun Resistance】 (1SP) ━━lv30 ┛ ' (�� 20SP) 【Anger Resistance】 (1SP) '━━lv30 ┓ fused to 【Spiritual Resistance】 (3SP) (�� 20SP) 【Charm Resistance】 (1SP) ━━lv30 ┫�� (�� 20SP) 【Confusion Resistance】 (1SP) ━━lv30 ┫�� ' (�� 20SP) 【Curse Resistance】 (1SP) '━━lv30 ┛ ' 【HP Increase】 (1SP) 【MP Increase】 (1SP) 【Physical Attack Increase】 '━━lv30�� fused to 【Physical Increase】 ══lv ?⟹ 【Might】 【Defense Power Increase】 ━━lv30�� ' 【Magic Attack Increase】 '━━lv30�� fused to 【Magic Increase】 【Magic Defense Increase】 ━━lv30�� ' 【Speed Increase】 (1SP) '══lv30⟹ 【Swiftness】 【Attack Increase】 (1SP) 【Swordsman's Knowledge】 (1SP) 【Mage's Knowledge】 (1SP) 【Natural HP Recovery Increase】 【Natural MP Recovery Increase】 【Magic Power Recovery】 (1SP) (duplicate ?) Defense *【Stealth】 => 【Concealment】 " makes the user harder to spot" *:emergency avoidance skill 《Shadow Dive》 : hides in a shadow. Consume lot of MP. *:《Misdirection》 (?) *(�� 20SP) 【Action Restriction Release】 : allow 3D acrobatics and gives high operational correction. *【Defying Heart】 : once the user HP falls below a certain %, gives a temporary status increase *(�� 20SP) 【Equipment Weight Reduction】 : Decrease the SPEED debuff correction caused by equipment. *【Fighting Spirit】 : when fired up, slightly reduces damage taken and give resistance to knockback. *【Party】 : Gives the entire party a slight status correction increase. *:Upon reaching lv 30, unlocks 【Clan】. Clan gives all allies (even outside party) a status correction. Overlaps with 【Party】. *:Note : only the highest Party Sense of all the players in party is taken into account and gains experience. The other members' party Sense (if any) are ignored. *【Improved Commanding】 : ? *【PK Sense】 (official name unknown) : Gives a stat correction when fighting other players. This Sense's level can lower if user is killed by another player. **《Killing Edge》 : A one-hit kill move against other players. Crafting Senses Recipe are related to crafting skills and allow players to produce items. Having Crafting Senses equipped raises the DEX stat according to each sense's level (according to Yun). 【Crafting Knowledge】 (1SP) ══Lv50⟹ 【Crafter's Knowledge】 (3SP) 【Alchemy】 (1SP) ══Lv??⟹ 【Alchemic Arts】 【Cooking】 (1SP) ══Lv30⟹ 【Cook】 (2SP) 【Craftsmanship】 (1SP) ══Lv30⟹ 【Engraving】 【Mixing】 (1SP) ══Lv30⟹ 【Dosing】 (2SP) ══Lv50⟹ 【Dosing Master】 (3SP) 【Pelting】 (1SP) ══Lv30⟹ 【Leathering】 【Spinning】 (1SP) ══Lv30⟹ 【Sewing】 【Smiting】 (1SP) ══Lv30⟹ 【Tempering Iron】 【Synthesis】 (1SP) ' ?50?' ? 【Woodworking】 (1SP) ══Lv30⟹ 【Carpentry】 not yet categorized (categorised : weapon, or armor ?) *【Shield】 *:Starting skill : 《Hate Bind》 (taunt) *:《Calling Shield》 : increase hate value to the bearer *:《Fortress》 *: 《Hate Action》 : increase hate value to the bearer. *:《Wind Guard》 : extends the whole party's defense. *【Throw】 : allows to do damage by throwing weapons (or anything else). Uses STR. *:══lv?0⟹ 【Throwing】 *【Martial Arts】 (: decrease the cooldown between art uses and enhance their effects. *:All the following may be related to a distinct bare-handed fighting sense instead. *:Unlocked after attacking 100x with a single finger : 《Finger Attack》 *:Unlocked from touching slimes with an open hand 100x (?) : 《Palm Strikes》 *:《Demon Hunter》 (kick) *:《Kazoe Nukite》 (fingers/hand attacks) *:《Wisdom of the Stream》 *【Heavy Blows】 : adds knock back and stun bonus effects to normal attacks *【Provocation】 : makes it easier to father hate. Effective against Players. *【Cooldown Reduction】 *【Vital Point Knowledge】 : "increased Critical Hit Rate by striking enemy's vitals " *【Pre-emptive Knowledge】 : grant a damage bonus for doing a pre-emptive attack on the enemy *【Sensing】 *:Can evolve into 【Sixth Sense】 *(��20SP) 【Snake Eyes】 : Gives a paralytic effect on the seen enemies when activated *【Insight】 : allow the predict the location the enemy is going to attack. *【Release】 : allows to remotely activate a dungeon trap. *【Trap Disarm】 : allows to disarm traps. *【Collector's Eye】 : specialize in discovering hidden collection and mining points. *【Book】 *【Magic Book】 * (�� 20SP) 【Climbing】 (1SP) : Give an assist (visible markers) when climbing (be it cliffs, trees, walls, etc) and help stability on unstable and steep terrain. Climbing requires STR. * 【Discovery】 (1SP): "Allows the player to find hidden things". Highlights collection points, allows to find people *:at level 30, can be upgraded into 【See-Through】 for 2SP. " allows you to perceive in advance what the enemy will do" *【Fishing】 *(�� 20SP) 【Haggling】 : allow to haggle prices with NPCs. *【Hawk Eyes】 ══lv50⟹ 【Sky Eyes】 * (�� 20SP) 【Linguistics】 : Allows to read books. It takes a certain level to read more difficult books * 【Possession (only seen on spirit type monsters so far) : " The possessed target's stats rise accordingly to the level of the 【Possession】 Sense" * (�� 20SP) 【Purchase Increase】 : related to NPCs. *(�� 20SP) 【Step】 : ? *(�� 20SP) 【Survival】 : give general help toward identifying plants and surviving in the wild (complete during the relevant event volume) *(�� 20SP) 【Swimming】 *【Taming】 : allow to tame monsters. *:EX-Skills : 【Adult Form】 / 【Young Beast Form】 source *